Guilt
by MissKnowAllAboutAntiCosmo
Summary: [WANDA'S POV]Wanda regrets being married to Anti-Cosmo,so she thinks up of a perfect plan to go back to Cosmo.Chapter 3 up and it is a complete work now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat on my bed and stared at the wall for the third time this week.I was trying to remember the details of me and Anti-Cosmo's wedding last year.I remembered that I don't know why,but I immediately felt guilty after I said,"I do."Maybe it was because I left Cosmo without a single clue,all by himself.

Anti-Cosmo is always just planning on to take over FairyWorld and Earth

the second day after we returned from honeymoon.I clearly remembered that Big Daddy did not go to the told me that he was really displeased with me marrying Anti-Cosmo.

Suddenly,I remembered Jorgen told me something after the wedding.

-Flashback-

Jorgen:Since you are marrying an anti-fairy,and I am sure you will regret,so I give you the power to go back to Cosmo if you destroy the wedding rings,but you can only do that on your 1st wedding anniversary.

-End of flashback-

I smacked my forehead and said,"Why hadn't I thought of it before?Today is the 1st wedding anniversary!But the rings are in the library,and Anti-Cosmo's will I get them?"

After racking my brains for half an hour,I plotted a perfect plan…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Anti-Cosmo came out of the library,I said, "Can we play hide-

and-seek?"He asked,"But why?" "Pretty please with cherry on top?"I asked,with

puppy-dog eyes. "Alright, shall count to 3000 and I'll hide."He relented.

"Yes!"I whispered under my breath.

Anti-Cosmo poofed himself into the backyard and hid himself behind one of the I counted to 3000,instead of trying to find him,I poofed into the library and sneaked out the wedding ,instead of destroying it now,I hid the rings in my pocket.I wanted to destroy them infront of Anti-Cosmo.

Then,I floated into the backyard and found him. "I need to talk to you about something serious."I said in a serious tone.

We poofed into the living room and I said, "I am going back to Cosmo." "What?!"Anti-Cosmo said,surprised, "But you can't!"I said, "Oh yes I said if I destroyed the wedding rings on our first anniversary,I can go back to Cosmo."Anti-Cosmo said, "But the only way to destroy diamond is to put it in a _magic_ fire,and you don't have one!"I said, "I father(Big Daddy)gave it to me when I was married to Cosmo."

I poofed out a box containing the magic fire and opened it.I jeered, "Goodbye,anti-jerk!"I threw the rings into the fire,and the rings were destroyed. "Oh yeah,"I added, "Anti-Wanda will also return to you."

There was a blinding light and I was in me and Cosmo's FairyWorld house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cosmo rubbed his eyes on said, "Is that really you,Wanda?

Am I dreaming?"I said, "No,you aren't.I am really here with you."Cosmo asked,

"What about Anti-Cosmo?"I replied, "Oh,he most probably with Anti-Wanda

now."

"Why did you return?"Cosmo asked. "Anti-Cosmo is always planning

about how to take over FairyWorld and Earth,so we rarely talk.I finally realised that no one but you,Cosmo,is suitable for me." "Really?"he asked in disbelief.

" ."I replied.

Poof walked out,and shouted, "Mom!I missed you!""Oh my gosh.I can't believe Poof has grown so much!"I said, has grown taller and could speak properly now.

I told them the whole story and said,"That's how I came back."Cosmo remembered, "Oh Daddy ,Mama Cosma and Blonda are 'll definitely be surprised!"

"Ding-dong,"went the and I rose to open the door and found Mama Cosma,Big Daddy and(ugh)Blonda waiting.

Big Daddy exclaimed, "Oh my!Is that my dear Wanda?She's back!"Cosmo said, "Come in, will tell you everything."Big Daddy hugged me tight and said, "My daughter!She's back!Did Anti-Cosmo do

anything bad to you?"I replied, " 's just that Anti-Cosmo always work on his World Domination and nothing Jorgen said that if I destroy the wedding rings on me and Anti-Cosmo's 1st anniversary,I could go back to you gave me a magic fire box,or else I wouldn't be here!"

"Let's celebrate!"Cosmo poofed to we were eating,I saw Anti-Cosmo and his family celebrating too,but luckily he didn't see me.

Suddenly,there was an atomic blast and Jorgen said, "You have passed the test!"I asked, "What test?"He replied, "I wanted to see whether you're loyal to Cosmo or Daddy,Blonda,Cosmo,Poof,Mama Cosma and their counter-parts,including yours,were let in to the secret."They winked at me,all at the same time.

I said, "Why didn't you guys tell me?" "Hehe."Both Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo giggled.

-THE END-


End file.
